The Sienna Storm
by bethany wood
Summary: A mixture between Worst witch and Harry Potter, what happens when Harry's friend Erin betrays him by joining with his worst enemy Draco Malfoy? What happens when it isn't Fawks that gave two pheonix feathers, but by another pheonix that was destroyed.


As the new autumn dawn broke out over Cackles Academy, their all witch Quidditch team where preparing to leave for Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. For the first time in their school history Cackles academy was going to play Quidditch properly; on a proper Quidditch pitch, with proper Quidditch teams. For you see Cackles Academy was an all witch school privately owned by a Miss Amelia Cackle the head mistress. She was quite a plump woman with; White chin length hair, dark blue eyes, that looked through round framed glasses, her nose buttoned and narrow lipped. Her temperament though fair but also firm. She was the perfect Head Mistress.

As the Team assembled in the court yard garbed in their uniforms which consisted of; loosely fitting shirts coloured violet, a black slip over dress, a black and violet striped tie, black army style boots, a black robe and a pointed witches hat which was rimmed, with a black and violet stripped ribbon and the school crest at the front.

Erin the seeker of the team was still in her room placing the last of her remaining clothes into her trunk. Once that was completed she charmed her trunk into a golden charm for an actual charm bracelet so not only was it easier for her to carry, but also it looked good. On this charm bracelet she kept her; wand, Sienna storm broom stick (which she was very proud of), her trunk and other objects she wished to carry.

Erin had just finished packing when a whistle symbolising the last remaining students that weren't in the court yard yet, had to be there now! Erin looked around her room for any other possible objects that she might had missed to take with her. Her eyes soon rested on her fat black and white cat named socks; he was named this purely for the fact that the only white fur that he had on his body was at his paws. He was curled up fast asleep on Erins bed, she then found Sock's wicker basket, picked him up and placed him inside of it. Erin didn't need to worry about placing a sleeping charm on Socks as she new he would sleep all of the way. Erin then Charmed the wicker basket with the cat inside it and placed it onto the bracelet.

Erin feeling very excited skipped down the corridors until she reached the entrance hall, before it lead out onto the court yard. Here she slowed her pace and walked out in a lady like manner. Erin was about to join Mildred Hubble when Hardbroom Apparated behind her suddenly and made her jump with fright.

"Miss Firefew where have you been? You are late and it is not like you, perhaps you are starting to get Mildred syndrome"

Said Hardbroom snidely, casting a glance in Mildred's direction.

"Come on now girls!" shouted Miss Cackle over the noise of the court yard "We have been delayed enough, mount your brooms then we will be off"

Erin pulled her broom off of her charm bracelet it immediately went back to its original size, she sat side ways on her broom and kicked off from the ground. Feeling the cool morning breeze rush over her hat and face, the braids of her hair tickled her nose as she finally came to a halt in the air awaiting for Miss Cackles next instruction.

Erin was the first in the air as she had a more; up-dated, faster broom that her grandfather had gifted to her for her birthday. Erin was also the fastest broom stick rider in Cackles, she had to be as she was Cackles only seeker. Not only is it the broom but before she had the Sienna Storm, she had a cleensweep which she pushed so far that it beat Ethel Hallows Nimbus two thousand.

"Right girls were headed for north!"

Directed Miss Cackle at the head of the group.

At Miss Cackles right was head girl Ethel Hallow and to Miss Cackles left was Drusilla Paddock, who where twittering away quite happily much to the annoyance of Miss Cackle whom was trying hard to concentrate. Hardbroom was at the back of the group, there was only ten of them; Hardbroom, Miss Cackle, Head girl Ethel Hallow, Erin Firefew, Seeker, Mildred Hubble, a chaser, Maud Moonshine, the second chaser and the last chaser and captain of the Quidditch team Enid Nightshade, Jadu Wali, a beater, Ruby Cherrytree, the other beater and Drusilla Paddock, the Keeper.

Erin looked forward to the up-coming matches between the houses of Hogwarts, she had heard so much about them from Harry. Harry is a very good friend of Erins as they live near to one another, it was not till there sixth year that they actually told each other about their secret about being a witch and a wizard. Though Erin always new Harry was a wizard she never let onto him that she did know.

Erin was so happy to be seeing her friend during the school year and would be spending more time with him. Erin really wanted to meet his friends she was so excited when she found out that they will be participating in some of his classes. Erin never talked much through the journey, though occasionally she was pulled into a conversation in fact Erin never really talked much at all.

She was a bright witch, she had a dazzling smile and was easy to talk to. Erin made friends quite easily and for those who new her they would say, that she was; laid back, loveable, bubbly and found sometimes that even the most innocent of things to be sexually orientated in someway. If her friends heard giggling being emitted from Erin for some unknown reason, they new at once that she found something kinky.

Erin had a very good feeling about the up-coming Quidditch matches. There was also something more to this average looking girl than met the eye. She could wield Fire. She could hold it without being burnt, she could command it to do her bidding. Just a click of her fingers and a flames would appear at the end of them.

Cackles Academy was a school open for witches with special powers, that not any normal witches or wizards have and they wouldn't understand them. Cackles has been around much longer than what Hogwarts has, and in Cackles it would not seem un-normal for several witches to have the same form of special power; the most common being foresight. Cackles is only a small school with unlimited resources to understand a new form of power. The teachers of Cackles also learn along with the girls to use there powers and also to help keep them under control. So it's a school with equality. No other girl in Cackles has the same ability as Erin, so only she and a few other teachers know of it. To Erins friends she's a normal witch, who doesn't have anything so great about her, other than her skill to ride a broom. Erin never even told Harry.

Erin was in a deep thought but she was quickly pulled out of this quite suddenly when a large gust of wind came out from nowhere bringing a brutal storm with it. The one thing that Miss Cackle didn't want to happen, happened. Then came the screams and squeals from the girls with the sudden shock of ice cold rain and the darkness that crept over them had caught them unawares. It became near impossible to see the person; in front, behind, above or even below you. Erin had never been more scared in her life she didn't want to zoom out from the storm else she was afraid of knocking some one off of their broom.

Erin then felt a force pulling her further into the storm, she panicked trying to draw her broom away from it. The rain hit her like tiny needles, it was sharp, cold and soaked her clothes, clinging to her like a second skin. She pushed and pulled at her broom, tears of frustration came into her eyes as she found it near impossible to breathe, she was beginning to become exhausted from the effort. It was know use, she tried looking around her trying to make out some type of form. She couldn't bring herself to get her wand from off the bracelet because it meant releasing one hand from off the broom. The wind was so forceful; that if this force that held her captive was to let her go, then she might loose control of it altogether and be blown away.

Erin squinted trying to look out through the rain she then realised what the force was pulling her towards; it was a big orb of light. Erin then remembered the extra safety and precaution that Cackles put them through just in case such an event like this should happen. Erin obliviously was not listening then. Erin was soon in the safety and warmth of the Orb, her broom still floating gracefully from its ordeal of hardship.

"That's everyone accounted for"

Said Hardbroom.

"Erin why did you struggle against my force field?"

Questioned Miss Cackle, Erin blushed a little angered with herself.

"You new that if such an event should happen, you would still be safe."

"I'm sorry Miss Cackle, I forgot about the Orb and lassoed force spell"

Erin sighed.

"Yes well next time you won't forget will you"

Spoke Ethel cockily, Erin glared at her. If looks could kill then Ethel was as good as.

Erin retrieved the charmed wand from the bracelet, she cast a spell that dried out her wet clothes. They weighted out the storm in the orb, it set the journey back an hour. Erin looked at her muggle watch it said 11:00 am they where supposed to be at the school for 12:00 pm on average it would of taken them 2 hours to get there on time from 10 o'clock. Erin was called to the front by Miss Cackle.

"Erin I need you to race ahead and arrive at the school and tell them that we are going to be late, else they will be standing around for an extra hour. I will give you a compass keep on following it north"

Erin nodded her understanding. Miss Cackle then called for Ethel.

"Ethel! As head girl it is your duty to show responsibility and I am giving you a responsibility for delivering a message to Professor Dumbledore that we are going to be late." Miss Cackle turned to face Erin "And Erin if it is fine by you, I would wish for you the responsibility of getting Ethel to where I want her to go"

Both Ethel and Erin nodded to each other as a form of truce between them, Erin shifted on her broom so she now straddled it. Ethel did the same and sat her place behind Erin she placed her hands at Erins sides. Her face gone a blank sheet, she never really liked riding her broom at the slow pace that they had previous through this journey and the storm really traumatised her. And now the head mistress wants her to go zooming off to deliver a message that Erin could quite well enough do herself! But Erin was a the best at riding a broom so she felt some kind of comfort that she was in good hands.

"Good look, I will see you later. Ethel don't look so worried dear you will only be going fast for an hours or so."

Erin felt Ethel gulp deep behind her, with a mischievous grin Erin zoomed off earning her a squeal from Ethel. Erin felt Ethel's hands dig into her sides and her head resting on her back as there landscape quickly passed them by. Erin kept close watch ahead of her occasionally looking at the compass.

"Erin!"

Came Ethel's muffled voice from behind her.

"Yes!"

Shouted Erin as the wind made it hard to hear.

"Can you slow down a bit?"

Erin let the broom come to an abrupt halt, Ethel almost falling off.

"Sorry Ethel"

Said Erin cheekily.

"Why did you do that!"

Screeched Ethel.

"I couldn't hear you"

Said Erin sweetly, innocently. Ethel glared at her and sighed deeply putting an expressionless face on.

"I asked you to slow down a bit"

Erin began to feel a little guilty of course she heard what Ethel said, then here's Erin being immature. Ethel had every right to be mad because Erin new that Ethel didn't like flying that much and Erin took advantage of that.

"Sorry Ethel" started Erin sincerely "I will try my best to slow down, but we need to be there within the hour"

Ethel nodded with a pout and Erin set off again though at a little bit more slower pace, they soon then came to the edge of the forbidden forest. Erin shuddered a little bit just imaging what could be living in its green and mossy depths. She looked at her watch they had made good time with thirty minutes left and it wouldn't take ten to pass over the forest. Ethel had not long passed out but she still clung tightly onto Erin, Erin was seething with pain with the amount of pressure that Ethel's fists placed into her sides. As though sensing the change of speed Ethel regained consciousness looking at the forest below her feet.

"Is this the forbidden forest?"

Asked Ethel groggily.

"Yes"

Said Erin.

"So, we are almost there then?"

She questioned timidly.

"Yea almost, it won't take 10 minutes to cross over it if I speed a little"

Said Erin grinning from ear to ear though she was lucky that Ethel couldn't see her face else it would have been scratched of with nails.

"OK!" snapped Ethel "As long as it does take that long it's giving me the creeps just hovering over it"

Erin continued on making good timing she came flying over the forest with Hogwarts well in view. She stopped for a moment hovering a little after getting a good idea.

"Why did you stop?"

Asked Ethel.

"I thought that we would want to make our selves look a bit more respectable, seems as though we have a little more time to spare"

Ethel grinned, then frowned.

"But I haven't got anything to make myself look respectable with, my things are tied to my broom."

"Don't worry"

Erin stated. She pulled a brush from the charm bracelet she turned on the broom so that she faced Ethel, she gave the brush to her.

"Thanks"

Said Ethel.

"Your welcome"

Said Erin.

Erin then pulled a medium sized mirror from of the bracelet and held it up for Ethel while she brushed out her hair and placed it back into its mess bun. Ethel then brought out some lip gloss from her pocket and placed it on herself then Erin. Ethel then gave the brush to Erin and she held the mirror while Erin undid her braids and brushed them out into glossy black curls. Now that they where both sitting side ways Erin carried on at a slower pace.

"Ethel, when we come over the forest I'm going to do a log roll, ok?"

Said Erin

"No! It's not ok I have just done my hair"

Stated Ethel, Erin sighed.

"Put a firming charm on it then"

As they where drawing closer to the school Erin picked up the pace.

"I'm going to fall off Erin, I no I am"

Panicked Ethel.

"No, you won't!"

Erin motivated the broom so it went faster, the Hogwarts grounds and its pupils lined up in there houses came into view waiting patiently. Erin speeded a bit more feeling Ethel tighten her grip on her arm. Then Erin turned in the air, Ethel closed her eyes until it was over. The air beneath there feet began to become no existent as they neared the ground and landed gracefully a couple of yards away from the head. Whose eyes twinkled merrily at the display.

Ethel almost feel over with the feeling of ground beneath her feet once more if it wasn't for Erin who held her by the elbow, it took her a couple of minutes to regain her composure before walking towards the head and delivering the message. Mean while Erin said the charm name of the charm in her head for the broom to be once more at her wrist. She looked up to see the eyes of a handsome, platinum blonde haired boy looking at her with an interest.

Never breaking eye contact Erin walked nearer to stand behind Ethel who was just finishing the message to the Head teacher.

"May I know the names of the Cackles Academy messengers?"

Questioned Dumbledore, Erin's gaze went to the Professor she was about to tell him when Ethel broke in. Whose eyes where also on the blond haired boy.

"I am Ethel Hallow"

She said sweetly doing a little curtsy, as she went down she looked up seductively at the boy. Erin and the girl standing next to him rolled their eyes.

"I'm-"

Started Erin.

"And this is Erin Firefew"

Ethel spoke flatly, the blonde raised his eye brows and Erin smiled sheepishly before muttering under her breathe.

"I spoke with out moving my mouth then"

Earning a couple of giggles from the students that where close enough to here, the teachers that did here it remained as though they never heard the sarcastic remark. Ethel blushed and turned around to glare at Erin who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I am the seeker for Cackles Professor Dumbledore and as you probably already know Ethel is the head girl"

The Professor nodded his head.

"Maybe I should introduce the both of you to our head boy and girl, Hermione Granger…"

Hermione was really pretty with brunette curls, toffee coloured eyes, a straight nose, long eyelashes and full rosy lips. She had a slim figure with very limited curves in some places mainly the bust area. This was one of Harry's best friends and Erins smile broadened.

"And our head boy; Draco Malfoy"

Erins smile faded from her face as she heard that name, she looked at Draco who raised an eyebrow at the change of expression. Erin cast her gaze down so that she didn't have to look at him, how could this handsome boy be the one that was Harry's enemy and terrorizes him and his friends? But it was believable he was a Malfoy purely, simply. Dumbledore coughed lightly drawing Erins attention back to him.

"Let me introduce you to our Quidditch captains;"

Started the Professor as three students stepped forward from there house lines, Erin beamed as soon as she saw Harry.

"Our Head boy, Draco Malfoy is Captain-"

Dumbledore was cut off.

"Slytherin"

Stated Erin, looking once more at Draco. She then blushed with embarrassment as she had just rudely cut of the head master.

"I-I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore I didn't mean to cut you off, please forgive me I was just thinking out loud"

Begged Erin. Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding.

"Well then I will continue; the captain of the Gryffindor team is Harry Potter…"

Erin smiled from ear to ear at Harry she wasn't even listening to the names of the other captains, but still she politely stared as though she looked like she was.

"Right now students!"

shouted Professor Mc Gonagall over the noise of the students who where excited to see the new arrivals.

"You won't get them to listen that way Minerva"

Said Dumbledore teasingly with his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Right then!"

Snapped Mc Gonagall, Erin and Ethel giggled to them selves as the professor Mc Gonagall then placed her wand to her throat and said _"sonorus"._

"Students! You re aloud to roam the castle for half an hour while we wait for the rest of the Cackles Academy Girls to arrive, and after that time you will come back here and re-assemble back into your lines"

With that the students scattered around and went into their opposite directions, Draco Malfoy stepped forward as though to come and speak with Erin but Ethel immediately took his arm. Erin went and joined Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Harry!"

Said Erin while taking him into a tight embrace.

"Hello Erin. How are you doing?"

Questioned Harry happily.

"I'm good thank you, Oh and it's nice to meet you Hermione"

Said Erin giving Hermione one of her dazzling smiles and also giving her a hug, that significant hug meant a lot to Hermione as she wasn't used to that sort of affection other than from her friends. And Erin who hardly new Hermione embraced her like she had known her years and already Hermione new that she had a new friend.

"It's nice to meet you to Erin"

Erin looked through the hoards of students that assembled around them, who trying to get a glimpse of her. Erin then noticed two very brightly coloured haired students push there way through the crowd.

"Best friends coming through!"

"Move out of are way!"

They both shouted, Erin looked at Harry and Hermione with a terrified look in her eye they just laughed at her. Erin then calmed down when she realised who the two ginger haired students where; Ron and Ginny Weasley. She then smiled brightly at them both as they came through the crowd and stopped directly in front of her and stared in awe as so many of the other students where doing. Ginny was the first to realise that they where staring and elbowed Ron in the ribs bringing him back to reality as well, she stepped forward and held out her hand.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you"

Erin stared at her.

"I know who you are"

She said, Ginny's out stretched hand began to drop as was her smile and many people in the crowd quietened down. Ron glared at Erin for the bluntness she showed towards his sister, both Harry and Hermione looked worried. But Ginny was soon surprised when she had the wind knocked out of her when Erin pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm Erin it's nice to meet you!"

Erin said playfully everyone then soon started to laugh including Ginny, Ron took a his time about getting over himself. But smiled even more as Erin came over to him and pulled him close to her chest, he blushed a little at the contact.

"Your crazy"

Stated Ginny smiling even more

"Well you have to be, to be Harry's friend"

Said Erin, Harry frowned a little at her but she punched him playfully in the arm.

The half hour pasted by quickly as the students received there warm welcome embraces off of Erin, as she soon made fast friends. Ethel was nowhere to be seen as was the head boy and Erin didn't even want to think about what they where up to. But they soon arrived at the last minute as all the houses where once more assembled in there lines. Erin stood next to Hermione smiling happily to be finally at Hogwarts and Ethel stood next to Draco trying to grope for his hand and failing miserably as he snatched his away. But still she smiled triumphantly to Erin as she had won the head boy and Erin hadn't. Though Erin didn't care if Ethel had the head boy or not because as far as Erin was concerned, Ethel was welcome to him. It was strange though because know matter how much Erin tried to persuade herself that she didn't like Draco, there was a little nagging feeling that was telling her that she did fancy him and it was waiting to get out.

But now Erin could sense a change in the wind and she new what it was and it was Cackles, Ethel looked at Erin she herself also sensing it. Draco turned to look at Erin as though feeling that she was staring at him. But she wasn't and he winked at her!

_Wanker! _

Thought Erin

_Thinks every girl would die to be with him, well not me! I will hurt his super ultra ego._

Erin just smiled sweetly at him making sure that nobody was looking she licked her lips seductively earning her a dumbfounded look. Erin then stared straight in front of her so that she didn't have to look at Draco though she felt his gaze on her. Coming fast over the forest leading the way was; Miss Cackle, the rest of the team and Hardbroom at the back. They where drawing nearer to the castle each minute and the closer they came the more Erin smiled with pride. As they came into land Ethel took note of there appearances and was grateful to Erin for stopping for that moment above the forest. As Miss Cackle landed first both Ethel and Erin walked out to greet her along with Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Cackle we awaited for your arrival and I'm glad to see that you arrived safely. Though I must say it was a bit of a surprise and a delight to see such two young women arrive in such a way"

Stated Professor Dumbledore his eye twinkling merrily as he cast a glance towards Ethel and Erin.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Albus, yes it would not surprise me if Erin showed off by doing some form of stunt. But she's are best rider along with Ethel as Head girl. Ethel is a great asset to us and is a very trusted student"

Said Miss Cackle happily, but the use of his first name did not go past Erins ears it seemed to her that both Professor Dumbledore and Miss Cackle where close to use his first name so openly and with out hesitation.

"Shall we go inside now? It is most cold out here and the feast is prepared and ready"

Dumbledore offered his arm to Miss Cackle which she gladly accepted, the girls giggled at the sight of the two. Erin walked over to the team, hugs where given all around and Ethel retrieved her broom and luggage from Drusilla.

"Took you long enough"

Stated Erin cheekily to the girls, Drusilla walked off with Draco and Ethel into the Great Hall to begin the feast.

"Well sorry Erin for not having a fast enough broom to keep up with yours"

Snapped Ruby jokingly.

"It doesn't matter now" started Mildred "we're here aren't we? Shall we go in cause I'm starving"

The girls all laughed.

"So Erin sin any cute lads yet?"

Asked Ruby.

"You've got to be kidding, is your mind still put there in the clouds? Look around you, open your eyes. I've already made my pick"

Spoke Enid eying up a lad.

"Trust you lot to start going on about boys"

Said Maud.

"Give them a break Maud, we're deprived of lads for a whole year and now there in our grasp. We want to have fun, What do you say girls?"

Questioned Jadu.

"Of course!"

They all said in unison.

"Oh, phew" started Erin pretending to wipe fake sweat from off of her brow "I was beginning to get worried that u might be a lesbian Jadu, but you have proved me wrong"

"cheeky git!"

Said Jadu, punching Erins arm playfully.

"I don't mind you having fun aslong as it doesn't interfer with your Quidditch"

Said Enid.

"She's of again"

Chimed Ruby.

"Let us have are fun Enid"

Said Ruby.

"Yes it's not everyday we have lads around us"

Piped in Mildred.

"I never said you couldn't have your fun, but just remember what we are here for. Please?"

"Good, now where's this feast?"

Questioned Maud.

Erin turned around to see; Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for them. They all followed the golden trio into the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, and those who the Cackles team had not met yet where introduced. Dumbledore spoke his speech and the feast began, Miss Cackle sat to the left of Dumbledore twittering away happily with him.

"Hey Erin, whose that?"

Questioned Ron pointing to Drusilla sitting with Ethel at the Slytherin table.

"Oh, that's Drusilla Ron" started Erin with a mischievous smile on her face "Drusilla _Paddock_, she's are _Keeper _and she's _single!_"

Making sure to point out the facts that Drusilla and he had in common.

Ron blushed a deep crimson clashing with the orange of his hair.

"Awe, I think Ickle Ronny kins is in looooove"

Teased Ginny.

"Shut up Gin!"

Snapped Ron getting frustrated.

"It's different to see a student in our school that isn't a Weasley with Ginger hair"

Spoke Harry.

"Yeah well, Drusilla is alright on her own without Ethel, it's when she's with her that you have the problems"

Said Mildred, who smiled sheepishly towards Neville who was also smiling sheepishly back.

Erin noticed this and nudged Ruby in the stomach to show her the little scene. Ruby smiled from ear to ear and nudged Maud. It went around the whole table until all the Gryffindor's cast there gazes over to Mildred and Neville who where both oblivious to the attention they where getting. Mildred then battered her eye lashes at Neville he blushed deeply and the whole of Gryffindor and Cackles laughed out load at this. The whole hall heard this out burst of laughter and looked over towards the Gryffindor table.

Erin then looked over to the Slytherin Table and saw Ethel sitting on Draco's lap feeding him as though he where a god or a king or something. Erin then felt a pang of… _jealousy_? Jealousy was not one of those feelings that came easily to her. But seeing _Ethel _on _Draco's lap_ kind of sent her _insane!_ Erin kept quiet for most of the feast.

Over at the Slytherin Table.

Draco looked around the great hall as he held Ethel on his lap, his eyes rested on Erin and saw the look of annoyance on her face. He wondered _what was wrong with her? _As soon as he saw her he knew there was something about her that enticed him to her. She was special, smart and above all she could play Quidditch. But that was not all that attracted him to her. Then he saw Ethel. A quick shag. Which he got and now she won't leave him alone.

"Get off me!"

Snapped Draco at Ethel.

"Ok"

Spoke Ethel timidly.

"So Ethel" started Pansy "That's not your real nose now is it?"

The whole Slytherin table turned to look at Ethel, when she sat on Draco's lap it made her superior, but now people wanted to question her and find some way to snide a remark at her. Drusilla sat there in silence still feeling very uncomfortable and Ethel fidgeted in her seat as people turned there gazes on her. Draco turned and smirked at her mockingly. _Dam him! _Thought Ethel.

"W-well"

Started Ethel

"No, as a matter of fact it is not my real nose. But for some of us it's not a notch in the bank if we had a nose change"

Ethel said mockingly knowing full well that the Parkinson's financial situation was, there money was draining away fast as Pansy's father was either gambling or spending it on drink. Pansy glared daggers at Ethel as the whole Slytherin table heard her families business, so to save herself any more humiliation she got up and walked out of the great hall. Draco grabbed Ethel's hand underneath the table squeezing it hard making her wince in pain.

"If you ever snide her like that again I will seriously do something to you that you will regret"

Hissed Draco into Ethel's ear so only she could hear.

Ethel pulled her hand out from his grasp, even though Pansy was annoying and Draco's shadow he still felt like an older brother towards her and had to protect her. Even though Draco showed little affection towards Pansy he looked out for her every time she got into some trouble, with any lads or ladies. He then turned his gaze back over to Erin and she felt him looking at her; she looked up from her meal. He then winked at her but she looked away, so she wasn't playing with him now like they had done an hour or so ago. She was a puzzle in her own right and Draco wanted to place her together; find out what made Erin, Erin and learn about her. Draco then turned to Ethel suddenly smirking at her sexily.

"Ethel tell Erin that they will be practising with us tomorrow morning, tell them to be up at 6 am and meet us in the entrance hall. I want to see how well your seeker, seeks being one myself I want to no my new competition"

_And I want the prize! _thought Draco.

Ethel nodded with out looking at him.

She felt dirty and disgusted in herself, how could she have given her virginity so easily to him. He kissed her and she felt it right to be in his arms. He made her feel special and wanted and no one had ever made her feel like that before. So she gave herself to him, she gave him what he wanted and now he was totally snubbing her. And now she saw it. When Draco ordered her to tell Erin about practise, she realised that he had a thing for Erin and not her. But Ethel knew that Erin was smarter than her not to be so easily seduced by Draco, and Ethel will have to warn her about him. About Draco and his manipulating ways.

The feast went by smoothly and soon it was time to show the girls of Cackles Academy where they were to live to the next 5/6 months. But not before Ethel caught up with Erin and grabbed her by the arm.

"Erin" started Ethel pulling her to a stop "Draco wants you to have practise with them tomorrow, he says to be up at 6 and meet them in the entrance hall"

Erin frowned and stared blankly at Ethel.

_If he wants a practise we will give him a practise, but I am not practising alone with him _thought Erin.

"Ethel, you can go and tell your fancy boy that we will get back to him on that!"

Said Erin sarcastically.

Ethel frowned, huffed and turned on her heel to find Draco to deliver Erins message.

Erin turned back to the group while they waited for Ethel to return, when she did come back to the group her face held a dark and evil expression. Then Enid whispered to Erin:

"Lover boy obviously didn't take to kindly to Ethel's message from you, how much do you bet he took it out on her?"

"I kind of feel sorry for her"

Said Mildred, Erin and the others just shrugged there shoulders.

"As soon as we landed Ethel literally started fluttering her eyelashes at him making a tit out of herself"

Spoke Erin.

"Right then" started Professor Mc Gonagall to the girls and the teachers "Please follow me to your living accommodation"

They all followed Professor Mc Gonagall like a flock of sheep, they all stared in awe as they walked past the moving paintings and tapestries that told or shown Hogwarts history. Some of these ancient artefacts revealing some of the mysteries or answers that the girls may have wanted to ask about the school. Their knowledge and understanding of the place they where to stay in was expanding and soon enough they came to step in front of there painting which held their living space for the next few months. They soon will become part of Hogwarts life, as it's students but for only a brief time mind.

"Right I hoped you all remember your way here, now behind this painting is your living accommodation for your brief time here at Hogwarts. Your password is foozles though when you get in you may wish to change it. Now I will leave you to settle in"

Spoke Mc Gonagall and with that she nodded her head in recognition to the teachers and left them to there own devises.

"Right now girls, foozles"

Spoke Miss Cackle turning towards the painting of a little girl holding a flower in a garden.

Miss Cackle was the first to witness the knew tower that was to be there home, the rest of the group followed in after her.

Immediately as the girls swept into the room there gazes were drawn to the magnificent fireplace that was the focal point of the room, it gave out luxurious heat that filled the girls with warmth and happiness making them feel at home and welcomed. Their accommodation was obliviously to live in a tower, hence the rounded common room. The common room was divinely decorated with different shades of purple with tads of silver here and there. In the Centre of the room just before the fire place sat two deep purple velvet sofas, which were placed upon a spongy, soft rug and on the sofa held silk, silver cushions. Around the room also stood odd chairs, wooden study tables and book shelves. It seemed to almost all of the girls that Hogwarts had pulled out all of the stops to make there time here a memorable one.

"Girls just remember that this is not Cackles and you should treat this building with the utter most respect"

Stated Miss Cackle.

"Right then girls get yourselves into pairs, so that we can get you settled in your dormitories"

Eventually the girls got themselves together and grouped up where; Ethel and Drusilla, Erin and Enid, Mildred and Maud and Jadu and Ruby. There was one staircase that held the girls and the teachers rooms. The first two rooms where held for Miss Cackle and Ethel and Drusilla took the opposite one, the next to stationed Mildred and Maud and their neighbours Jadu and Ruby. Leaving Erin and Enid the room next to Hardbroom.

_Fantastic _thought Erin sarcastically.

Erin and Enid entered their room; the two beds where opposite facing each other: the room the same as in the common room, was made up of vibrant purples and silver; decorations, cushions scattered across the beds and room, quilts and curtains. There was a fire place on one of the walls, a full length mirror, a small book shelf, an ottoman and two sets of draws.

"So" started Enid settling on one of the beds nearest the door "What are you going to do about Malfoy? Remember you have to get back to him on that"

Erin started giggling, Enid rolled her eyes trying to think of the kinky side as to what she just said.

"I aint getting back on him for anything"

Winked Erin.

"You know what I mean!"

Scoffed Enid.

"Well _we_ are going to be getting back to him on that… only he won't no it yet… not until tomorrow morning at 6 at least"

"_You!_ Mean that _you _want _us all _to go to the practise _tomorrow_?"

"Yes"

"They are going to think its my idea" started Enid, scowling slightly "They wont like it, they had an early start this morning… I'm glad I came up with the idea!"

Both Erin and Enid smiled broadly.

"Well we had best go give them the news and get Socks to deliver the message"

Said Erin.

And they both left there room to go and tell the girls, they all cursed and moaned and didn't take to kindly to the news. Calling Enid over obsessive about Quidditch and snapping a Erin for catching _"god dam Draco-head-in-his-pants-Malfoy's dick". _Erin sat and said in a heavily French accent _"I can't help it if I'm irresistible" _after that they all piled on top of her and hit each other with pillows.

A/N I'm back and with a new fic for over the summer I hope you enjoy it and please review. :D


End file.
